


SmashPass

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Super Smash Brothers, smash bro
Genre: 18+, Blowjobs, Deepthroat, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, excessive cum, facefuck, huge cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Princess Daisy discovers a way more fun method of winning Smash Battles, and decides to go show her new, messy method to all the Smash babes she and Princess Peach can find.





	1. Chapter 1

"One thing's for sure, there has been a big miscommunication in what exactly it means to "Smash" with someone." said Princess Daisy while scratching her head.  
The beautiful desert princess had felt her heart skip a beat when she received that infamous letter so many craved with the official Smash Seal upon it, and when she got a hand written note from Princess Peach, her closest friend, inviting her to be the first to challenge her to smash, the overexcited monarch practically skipped out of the castle. She went all the way to the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom to meet Peach.

Princess Peach was wearing her signature pink dress, showing off a flair of elegance along with a killer body. Her blonde hair was prepared perfectly, and her make-up applied without flaw, emphasising her almost painfully beautiful features. The top of her dress fit so very snugly, showing off her huge, bouncy tits and slim waist. The beautiful ditz had gone and decided a bra wasn't needed today, so her nipples were clearly visible through the sheer fabric, and they bounced so very easily. Although her pink hem hid it from view, she was also gifted with a truly ridiculously sweet ass. It was so full and jiggly that her opponents relished being knocked out of the arena when she came flying in to butt-slam them away. It was more like a safety precaution to hide it from view, otherwise she'd have her opponents spanking her soft tush all fight long, and she had to act like she didn't like it!

Peach was dressed up ready for battle. Princess Daisy, however, was dressed for something else. Her hair tied backwards, showing off her pretty, confident smile and full lips. She wore her Strikers outfit, a tight yellow shirt that clung to her large tits and toned belly. She was in great shape from her consistent work-out sessions, and loved to show it off to Peach, who was always cooing in amazement at Daisy's firm muscles. She was also wearing the tightest pair of booty shorts she had in her wardrobe. Not only because Daisy's ass was picture perfect, but because it left nothing to the imagination when it came to the fat, throbbing monster cock she sported. The outline of it was practically as obscene as if she was waving it around in front of Peach, the hidden promise of a pussy-breaking futa fuck staring you right in the face. Not to mention the overstuffed coconut sized balls swinging between her legs that had been building up a fresh batch of overly thick cock cream for the pretty peachy princess.

And make no mistake, when Daisy heard she was invited to Smash with Peach, she had EVERY intention of flipping her dainty royal legs over her head into a 100% impregnation mating press and making her scream for more. She had a pretty good idea of what a Smash battle was, you fuck your opponent until their eyes cross and they're screaming for you to bust a nut in their defeated pussy. Extra points for making their lithe bellies swell up with your royal baby. As it turns out, a Smash Battle was mostly just a crazy fight. More bombs than babes, as it were. Daisy was visibly dissapointed as Peach explained the rules. Peach did try her best not to glance down at Daisy's explicitly visible fuckstick, which she knew Daisy had every intention of slamming into her wet cunt with reckless fucklust.

"W-well, let's just try it out and see how you like it!" Peach suggested with a radiant smile. Daisy just sighed dreamily. She was so freaking beautiful, and Daisy had gotten all worked up imagining those full, rosy cock-sucking lips forced allllll the way down till her sweet little nose was pressed up against Daisy's firm abdomen. Daisy huffed in annoyance. "Just a regular old fight? Booooooring! How's about we make it more interesting, Peachy? Tell ya what. Whoever wins gets to do WHATEVER they want with the loser! How does that sound?" Peach gulped as she heard Daisy's proposal. It was hardly subtle. What Daisy clearly wanted to do was beat Peach and start using the soft royal as a makeshift cumdump as fast as she could. The sheer bulging and throbbing going on under Daisy's shorts made it clear that she was already imagining the countless ways she could use Peach for her own stress relief. But Peach was the more experienced Smasher here, and there were plenty of things she could order Daisy to do for her when she won. A nice massage, a shopping trip, a lip-biting anal fu-oh no no no, not that! 

Peach steeled herself and tried to look tough, which just made the sweet princess look even more adorable. "You're on, Daisy! I'm going to show you what I can do!" Daisy grinned lewdly, "Oh I bet you will, Peach."

"GET READY! GO" blasted out the announcers voice, and the match was on.

The poor Peachy princess wasn't at all ready for the athletic prowess of her desert friend. Daisy was toned, and powerful, and very fast, and took full control of the match. She also made sure to rub her sexual prowess in Peach's face at every chance, often literally. She grinded her cock against Peach's cushiony ass, she groped at her huge marshmellowy tits, she sat on Peach's face and rubbed her fine ass all over here. Daisy was having the time of her life, and poor Peach was just getting more and more turned on, her furnace of a pussy dripping wet and ready for Daisy to cut the pretence and breed her like a fucking Sarasaland stud.

Daisy managed to toss Peach down onto the ground, and jumped on top of her, resting above her belly with her barely concealed cock cushioned right before her massive tits. Peach was dazed from the battle, but could hardly not notice that the enticing erection had gotten even more turgid and dangerous. It was pushing against the soft fabric with every intention of ripping it to shreds. And the scent! The thick, musky, sweaty scent of a monstrous breeding cock that needed, NEEDED to be buried to the hilt in some soft, fertile pussy...kind of like the one currently dripping with lewd love juices between Peach's legs.

"I win!" Daisy declared with a grin. She hadn't officially won the Smash yet, in fact. That usually happens when someone is sent flying off into the distance, but Daisy clearly had no intention of letting Peach go anywhere. "Ok, so, now you have to do anything I say, got it?" Daisy asked her captive princess. Peach blushed heavily, the knowledge of what Daisy was going to have her do clear in her head. "I..I guess so..." Peach looked up at Daisy with a cute gaze, "But be gentle, you big bully! I know you like to play ro-EEK!" Peach squeeked as Daisy tore off her shorts and slapped the full length of her massive, reeking meat across Peach's body. 

"First of all, I'm gonna rub these fat, greasy balls all over your pretty little face!" Daisy declared loudly, "And you're gonna lather up my balls with that cute tongue of yours, and leave pink kissmarks all over my overstuffed jizz containers, because that's what fucking gets me off, capiche?" Peach's pussy convulsed at Daisy's demanding orders. Daisy had known for a long time that Peach was a masochist little slut who really just needed a big strong futa to put her in her place, and her bright eyes practically flashed with hearts as Daisy took that place with pride. "Y-yes Daisy," Peach responded, "I'll lather up your balls in my spit and slobber like a good girl." Daisy shifted herself forward. She lifted up her huge hulking meat in one hand and slapped her unfairly huge balls on Peach's face. Poor Princess Peach. All that time doing her perfect make-up ruined by having Daisy's oversized cream creators wipe it all off. If Daisy's musky reeking ballscent wasn't turning Peach's cunny into a soaking furnace, she might have even pouted in annoyance, which is about as far as Peach was willing to go when she was mad. Peach was pouting right now, but it was just so she could rub her soft lips across the leathery ballsack of her best friend easier.

Peach slurped and slobbered up her best friends cumsack with delight, trailing her tongue along the pulsing balls and leaving sloppy kissmarks so Daisy's next conquest would know who was there first. The brunette beauty pounded her cock in her fist as Peach treated her nuts with the adoration that only a perfect masochist fuckslut can. She practically worshipped those stuffed balls, and the more of Daisy's thick scent was dragged into Peach's nostrils, the more sloppy her slurps and kisses became as Peach's brain was warped and twisted so that relieving Daisy's overwhelming lust was her one and only desire. After all, Daisy had clearly won their battle. It was only right for Peach to treat the victor with the respect and admiration she deserved, via the method of lewd, messy ball-slurping of course.

"You've got a real magic mouth, Peachy." Daisy offered a lewd compliment as droplets of her precum splattered down onto the royal cumsluts face. "No wonder everyone wants to kidnap you all the time. Maybe I should be the one to do it next time. You wanna be my captive? You wanna be tied up all nice and tight and used as a toy every morning, noon and night?" Peach moaned with a mouth full of nutsack, not exactly denying it. Daisy grinned and pushed backwards. Peach's mouth reluctantly let go of Daisy's balls, but it wouldn't be lonely for long. Daisy slapped her thick wet cock between Peach's huge marshmellowy titties and handily groped them as she pushed them against her meat. Daisy's thick cockhead was able to reach along Peach's chest and still lay hard and dripping against Peach's face. "I'm gonna get more acquianted with these massive tits of yours, like I've always wanted to." Daisy remarked, "Why don't you be a good princess and suck on my cock while I do? Give me the real royal treatment, you perfect little cocksucking slut!" Daisy loved to get dirty as she shouted at Peach to debase herself for her, and Peach loved hearing it. "Yes Daisy!" Peach replied with a delighted voice, "I promise I'll make your massive cock feel so good and sweet, you'll never want to leave my little mouth!"

Boobs like the pair that Peach had were meant to be fondled and worshipped, and Daisy took great care in making sure the beautiful bouncing orbs of perfect titflesh felt appreciated. She squeezed and groped, she fondled her rock-hard nipples, and lathered them up nice and wet using her own slick cock that Peach had so kindly prepared for her. This made Peach's soft titties the perfect fucktoy. Peach wasn't used to the experience of having a cock go in the bottom of her tits and come out of the top, usually they get lost in the overwhelming mountains before spewing inside warm and happy. Daisy's one of a kind futa cock had no problem breaching out of her cleavage and pounding into her sweet rosy mouth as Daisy held her in place with every intention of dumping a truly insane load down her throat, over her face, across her chest, and pretty much everywhere else.

"G-gosh Daisy, I think you might have the largest penis in the entire kingdom!" Peach remarked with awe as Daisy continued to thrust between her massive mammeries. "I love that cute way you talk, Peachy." Daisy replied, "But I wanna hear you get dirty. Tell me that I have the biggest fucking cock you'll ever see in your life." Peach somehow blushed even more than she already was at Daisy's demand, but of course, a good little cumslut like her knew she couldn't disobey her assertive friend. "I..You have..." Daisy squeezed Peach's tits tight, making her arch her slender back and moan out loud. "Louder, Peachy! I want every Toad in the castle to hear you praising my dick!" "Y-YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST FUCKING DICK I'LL EVER S-SEE IN MY WHOLE LIFE! I LOVE YOUR HUGE MONSTER COCK! CUM ALL OVER MY TITTIES AND PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT I'M JUST YOUR BIG BREASTED ROYAL CUMDUMP!" 

Daisy was more than happy to let Peach keep going as she got overexcited, but the allure of her cock-sucking lips was too much. Daisy groped Peach hard and began to pump her cock into Peach's open mouth, leaving her wide eyed and gagging on the oversized meat. "Good girl! I knew you had it in you!" Daisy remarked, "Let me reward you with the tastiest, nastiest, thickest load of spunk from here to Sarasaland!" She lets go of Peach's massive tits with some reluctance and grabs her blonde hair firmly. Peach glances up at Daisy from her position below, and her eyes go wide as Daisy begins pumping Peach's own head back and forth. And this is no gentle facefuck, she RAILS Peach's slutty throat with as many inches of veiny fuckmeat that will fit.

The gagging and spluttering and choking noises would convince you there was an entire team of whores going to work on Daisy if you couldn't see that it was simply one impossibly slutty princess with a total oral fixation. Daisy pounded her massive cock in and out of Peach's well-fucked mouth, with Daisy's own face a portrait of simple minded bullish bliss. Her eyes were glazed, her tongue was hanging out. She was such a single minded brute, a rude barbarian who got EXACTLY what she wanted from her best friend and was now soaking in the pleasure. So much so that, in her blowjob obsessed stupor, she ended up pushing her hips ALL the way in, and Princess Peach, just as Daisy had hoped, found her cute little nose pushed right up against Daisy's pelvis. The sheer amount of cock bulging in Peach's throat and guts was mind blowing, and a lesser bitch would be passing out from the intense throat-bang. But Princess Peach, born to be a subby little throatslut, was in her own personal heaven. The scent and taste of Daisy's reeking cock had totally overtaken her senses, and now her one mission in life was to drain every last drop of jizz from her churning balls. Peach could swear she could hear the huge load building in these meaty orbs just for her, and swallowed and suckled to bring it to her all the faster.

"Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiit...." Daisy remarked with her tongue hanging loosely from her mouth, "What a fuckin' throat you've got...no wonder Bowser loves you so much...bet you've had practice swallowing down hulking Koopa Kock for years now, you perfect little royal bitch, but I bet it didn't prepare you for me." She looked deep into Peach's watery eyes and grinned lewdly, "I've resisted pumping a baby into you for all these years, and I've got a lot of catching up to do. Ooooooh...this load has been building up for all these years...I reaaaaaaally wanna pump it down your throat...ooooh, I wanna do it so much....but..." With heavy reluctance, Daisy ceased her powerful facefucking and moved Peach's head backwards, sliding her off the immense fuckpole. Peach's tongue wiggled around, searching for the potent musky shaft she had been slurping up before coming to her senses and realising it was no longer there.

"...it's gonna be way more satisfying for me to dump this load in your pussy. Wouldn't you agree?" Peach blinked up at Daisy with a cute expression, and leaned forward to give the bulging wet cockhead a kiss. "I don't think you care either way...you don't care at all what poor girl you've ruining for other men or women, do you? All you crave is to empty these fat balls into some poor defenceless mother to be..." Peach rubbed her belly with one hand and bit her finger seductively with the other. "Toadsworth is gonna be reaaaaal mad at me for this...but he'll understand...he'll know there's no way I could have turned down a breeding stud like you, Daisy...not when it's so clear that I was made for this..."

Peach was in a trance. The excitement, the scent, the unceasing face-fuck, it was all too much...poor Peach was normally so innocent, but everyone has their breaking point, right? Peach's was somewhere around the time Daisy's greasy balls were slapping against her chin, when she realised that she really, really, REALLY wanted to be Daisy's wife. She wanted to kiss her full lips in the morning, and kiss her fat balls at night. She wanted to hold her hand, and her cock. She wanted to make her a cake for her beloved, and accept a creampie from her too. Her innocence and her sluttiness were mixing together, and Daisy had stumbled her way into unlocking Peach's true form: a blonde bimbo slutwife.

"Mmmm, I was made to take thick, potent monster cocks, Daisy. Just. Like. Yours. Look at these big titties, look at my soft butt, look at these cocksucking lips, Daisy. Oh, what am I saying, you got a veeeeery good look when you were sliding your cock between them...did you enjoy them? Did you enjoy my pillowy spunkswallowers?" Daisy was...shocked, to say the least at Peach's sudden shift in character, but her huge futa cock was very accepting of it. Seemingly agreeing with the blonde bitch, it was throbbing even harder in preparation for the inevitable, drooling pre-spunk out with slovenly need. "There's my answer..." Peach smiled, "Your drooling precum is more seed than a normal boy could shoot out in a week...I don't think you're made for normal girls, Daisy. You would break them. You would ruin them. You would leave them gibbering, cock-broken wrecks, and oh, you would LOVE it, wouldn't you? Making your own royal harem of cockslurpers and cum addicts to slobber over your shaft all day, every day?"

"But you caaaaaan't. You can't just go around impregnating your subjects and making cuckolds of your soldiers, can you? But I can see that look in your eyes, that glance that I've given you a nifty idea...I just made a looooot of Sarasaland ladies into mothers, didn't I? Well, I'll take responsibility. I WANT to take responsibility. You don't need an army of loyal pussy-slaves, Daisy. You can have me. You can claim me. You can do whatever you want to me, over and over and over again, and you know I'll want more. Because you're fucking insatiable, Daisy. And so am I." Peach wiggled her finger to beckon her stud, "Come on. Come here. You won our Smash, so take your prize, and give me mine..."

Daisy's first action was to spew out a boiling hot shot of precum that would have shamed most lesser cocks that had just cum. Her second action was to leap, violently, on top of Peach and slam her own full lips against hers, licking and kissing and making the nastiest mess of her. Her third action was to grab Peach's thin ankles lift them up so they on top of Daisy's shoulders, with Daisy looming dangerously over Peach's prone form. As she aimed her certain-impregnation monster cock at Peach's dripping entrance, Peach just gave her a sweet kiss on the nose in response.

Peach then let out of a wail of orgasmic bliss so loud that Bowser himself could probably hear it as Daisy pierced balls deep into her eager silken cunny with a single devastating thrust.

The days of resistance, the days of longing, all those had come to a sweet end as Daisy claimed Peach with a single meaty thrust. Just one slam of her muscular hips was enough to make Peach her wife, and their steamy fucksession was the ultimate wedding. The proceeding thrusts were really just to let Peach know that no other cock was ever going to satisfy her like again. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Daisy babbled in pussy-hungry bliss, "FUCKING TEASING BLONDE COCKWHORE! DRAIN MY FUCKING BALLS! GET PREGNANT! GET PREGNANT!" Daisy's crazed exclamations only made Peach more desperate to obey. Her womb shuddered in preparation for the unceasing cumload that was brewing in Daisy's pendulous nutsack. The heavy mating press ensured there would be no escape from the scalding hot jizz explosion that was to come.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! OOOOOOOOOOH! I'LL GET PREGNANT!" She wrapped her arms around Daisy's head, and Daisy responded by pushing her entire weight onto Peach and thrusting her hips continuously in an animalistic rhythm. Peach was being fucked like a crazy animal, and she was near delerious with crazed bliss, so happy that her best friend had finally taken the plunge and made her into a fucktoy! Everyone was gonna be so surprised, but they were sure to understand! Peach had to do this to protect all the unblemished wombs of her and Daisy's citizens! She was such a hero <3 A slutty bimbo hero who swallowed down all the thick cocks of the nasty villains to keep them all sweet and docile.

And Daisy was acting just like a villain with her relentless cunny pounding. She was treating Peach like a prize she'd won, and the wanted to savour the celebration. She grabbed Peach hard and lifted her up, slamming her against the castle wall and shoving her face between the sweaty, marshmellowy tits of her best friend and cocksleeve. Peach responded by cumming HARD as the new position forced her downwards, her sensitive womb being tickled and teased by the absurdly thick cockshaft inside her. She moved her hands to push her tits against Daisy's face, noting that she looked so adorable in her Peach-obsessed pink haze of lust. "Yes Daisy, just close your eyes and rut like the thick cocked stud you are...don't think, just blow your ceaseless loads over and over again, I'll take every single one and then lather your balls with my tongue to build up more..."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmppphh...." Daisy responded, her mouth shoved in the heavenly valley of titflesh as her cock began to throb and pulse like a weapon. Her stuffed balls churned and readied up the 100% impregnation load that Peach was craving. "MMMMMMPPPH! DEEPER!" Daisy roared out loud, pulling her head away from the bountiful breasts. She dropped Peach down, and dragged her across the floor by her blonde hair. Peach fucking LOVED it. What a barbarian! What a beast! She was literally being dragged and tossed around by a true alpha, just like she was always meant to be. Girls like Peach were just perfect for treating so nastily and rough, how could she possibly resist submitting to someone like Daisy? How could anyone?

"Get ready, you angel slut!" Daisy shouted out, grabbing Peach's soft cheeks with a single hand and looking deep into her love-filled eyes, "This time, I'm not moving a STEP until your belly is FULL TO THE BRIM with my seed! So say goodbye to your sweet little life of royal luxury, because in the next few moments, your life as my bimbo wife begins!" Peach didn't even have the chance to respond in what would no doubt be a delighted and slutty response before Daisy lifted her high into the air. She wrapped her arms behind Peach's legs and held her around halfway up her form, placing her hands behind her head with dominance. Peach looked down in stunned cockawe at the towering fuckpillar that seemed to be defying logic itself and getting HARDER as it prepared for the final pounding. Peach sighed in total and complete adoration. "Daaaaaarling...<3" she exclaimed, before Daisy SLAMMED her hips upwards with the force of a Bullet Bill and Peach's head went flying backwards into Daisy's ample tits as she roared like a ravaged broodmare, her new alpha going deeper into her than ever before.

Artists could make masterpieces of the scene Daisy and Peach put on, a scene of total submission and dominance. But who was who? Because while Daisy pounded into Peach with all the force of a pack leader mounting their prize bitch, the slovenly look on her face suggested she was the one caught in the spell of Peach's perfect pussy. Tongue hanging out, eyes glazed, nostrils flaring. The only thought in Daisy's head was dumping every rushing seed into Peach's eager fertile womb. Peach grinned in wild lusty desire as the moment of climax approached with each errant thrust. You have to wonder who was really in control here.

With one final, meaty thrust, Daisy's eyes crossed as she felt the virile seed erupting from her balls and shooting upwards through her painfully hard shaft. Peach gasped in awe as she could feel Daisy's cock expand as the viscous jizz travelled forward, their goal awaiting them, and finally the moment happened. Peach's toes curled and she hung her head backwards with a lusty, loud moan of completion as Daisy jizzed a bucketload inside her, her belly swelling with Daisy's potent musky cum. Daisy just roared out in total bliss, her biological need to impregnate her best friend complete with total certainty. 

Pump after pump went inside Peach's hungry cunny, and rivulets of pungent jizz rolled down Daisy's thighs and formed a thick puddle on the floor. Peach was absolutely full within mere moments, but made no effort to move despite each massive cumload blasting out more onto the floor than into her at this point. The illusion that Peach was filling up more and more was enough to entice Daisy, which ironically only produced more virile cum to blast. Finally, Daisy's grip loosened from the slipperiness and sheer weakness from her excessive cumshot. Peach landed with a wet thud on the floor, dazed and panting, as Daisy began shooting out thick ropes onto her ass and back, just moaning like a wounded animal as the unspeakable load continued to blast out for minute after minute after minute....

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I was a little backed up, I'll admit." Daisy looked rather sheepish later as Peach pouted at her. The entire courtyard was a mess after their lengthy fuckfest, and Daisy apparently had no real interest in cleaning it up. "We can just get the Toad's to do it." Daisy suggested. "Are you daft, they'd quit right there on the spot!" Peach replied. "I dunno, I bet they're real freaky. They might be into it." Daisy shrugged. Peach wondered if that might actually be a weirder outcome. "Please don't fuck my Toad's, Daisy." Peach said without prompting. Daisy did not reply, giving no confirmation or declination that she was planning to do that.

"THIS GAMES WINNER IS....DAISY!"

The two blinked in surprise at the sudden loud exclamation, and confetti appeared from nowhere to fall limply onto the baffled Daisy. "Oh yeah." She said. "I forgot that was going on...did that whole thing count as a match?" "Apparently so?" Peach shrugged, "Although the way you won it is rather...unorthodox."

Daisy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wait...you mean, I WAS RIGHT!" She slapped her fist into an open palm. "I was right all along! This IS how you're meant to Smash! Alright Peachy, let's go!" Peach watched Daisy run off in confusion. "G-go where?" "We're gonna go Smash EVERYONE, duh!" Daisy leapt off the stage, her mind racing with the sudden fantasies of various other Smash characters she and Peach could find and have a nice, messy game with.

"That's not how you get out of the castle!" Peach shouted out, as a sudden blast of light indicated Daisy had just lost a stock.


	2. Daisy vs Rosalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inviting the sweet Rosalina out to a nice spot of tea and maybe a little facefucking, Daisy and Peach wind up in a very precarious situation when the meeting takes place!

Daisy was on a mission to go and Smash every cute girl she could find across the Smash Bros world, and she was dragging the beautiful Princess Peach along with her as she did...she was also dragging her into alleyways, restrooms, closets, anywhere she could find that would allow Daisy to forcefeed Peach a hearty helping of futa-spunk. Princess Daisy was completely insatiable ever since she snapped and pounded Peach into a royal cum-drenched mess, and she took every possible chance to have Peach slurp out a fresh new batch of jizz from her meaty cock.

 

She had sent an innocent message out to a friend of hers, Princess Rosalina, inviting her to tea to catch up since they hadn't seen each other for some time. Of course, that dastardly Daisy had every intention of turning a sweet, innocent teatime between friends into a messy, sloppy facefucking training session. How could she not when Rosalina was the most fuckable piece of ass in the cosmos? Daisy got an instant erection just at the very thought of Princess Peach, and even she struggled to pick between the two.

Tall, regal, statuesque, Rosalina appeared less like a Princess and more like the Goddess she apparently was. She was far taller than Peach of Daisy, and often fluttered around off the ground to add to her impressive height. Her light blonde hair, with a cute tuck over her eye, and flawless blue eyes captivated all who laid eyes on her. She had the same soft, rosy lips that Peach did, which gave Daisy sweet ideas of seeing them kissing each other while Daisy’s fat cock was shoved between their lips. 

Daisy had every intention to lay a lot more than her eyes on her, having noted that beyond being unspeakably gorgeous, she had the body of a perverts happiest wet dream. Rosalina's massive tits rivalled even Peach's, and were every bit as firm and squeezable as Peach's were soft and fluffy. The two blonde bimbos shared such flawless, but contrasting bodies, that Daisy couldn't help but consider them part of the perfect set. Rosalina's huge bouncy booty was just begging for someone to shove their face between them and eat her ass out like a Luma munching on star bits. Hiding that sweet ass under her long, flowing dress wasn't going to keep Daisy out.

Daisy invited Rosalina out to a quiet coffee shop around New Donk City, and waited for her prey with Peach, with all the lewd grins and smiles a fat-cocked futa pervert can get when thinking about squeezing Goddess titties. All this fantasising didn't help matters as Rosalina ended up being late for their little meeting. With an agitated Daisy getting more and more worked up as the minutes passed by, sweet and helpful Peach asked her if there was anything she could do to calm her down. She really should have known what she was getting herself into with that question...or perhaps she did, and that was why she asked to begin with...

This is how Daisy ended up sneaking Peach underneath her table, and forcing her massive, throbbing shaft down her throat while outwardly attempting to appear serene and patient, waiting for the beautiful blonde Goddess to arrive. Daisy kept a hand underneath the table while she waited to ensure she could throat lock Peach at any given moment, and drive her entire shaft right down her gullet. It was amazing just how used to being abused Peach's throat was already. It prepared itself with spit and slobber at the slightest hint that Daisy was about to shove her down and facefuck her like an animal.

Of course, this was also the moment that Rosalina decided to appear. It was inevitable, really, that Daisy would wait for 15 minutes after the agreed meeting time, get 5 minutes into a nice little Peachy suck-session, and Rosalina just happens to show up right then. The beautiful Goddess was flushed rather red as she sat herself down opposite Daisy at the table. 

“Good afternoon, Daisy.” Rosalina said cheerfully, her regal voice tickling Daisy’s ears, “It’s always a delight to see you. How are you doing?” “Ooh, you k-know…” Daisy replied with a sweet smile, a little TOO sweet as she was struggling not to grin at the harsh suckling she was receiving from under the table. “I’m doing juuust fine. You know me Rosa, I’m always…” She jolted a little and bit her soft lip, “…peachy…”

Rosalina seemed to note something was off about Daisy, judging from her fidgeting and shuffling, but just seeing Daisy in person after so long had Rosalina in such a wonderful mood that she was more than willing to ignore a little oddness…and any odd slurping noises coming from nearby, what in the Galaxy was that noise? “By the way, was Peach not with you?” Rosalina asked. Daisy couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh yeah, but she’s…she was famished…she’s grabbing a…much bigger meal.” Daisy leered at Rosalina’s body as she replied, and the Space Goddess couldn’t help but feel that intense hunger that Daisy had for blonde bimbo fucktoys…

“So what took you so…so long…” Daisy asked, reaching her hand under the table to grab hold of Peach’s locks and shove her face downwards. The loud gargling noise of entirely too much cock being stuffed into a tiny little throat made Rosalina look around in confusion, but she responded nonetheless. “Oh…well…I was just a little busy tucking in some Lumas…you know, they can get so rowdy when they’re tired…” Daisy noticed that Rosalina was looking away as she responded, a heavier blush starting to grow across her fair face.

This was because Rosalina had ACTUALLY been late for a very different reason. The poor, frustrated Space Goddess had been finger-fucking herself into a slutty frenzy not long ago, her delicious astral juices splashing around as she screamed out Daisy’s name over and over again. In a delightful coincidence, Rosalina was already enamoured with Daisy’s confidence and attitude, and very much wished that Daisy had the most massive, stinking, cunt-breaking cock swinging between her legs to put her in her place. Dreams really do come true.

Her fantasies kept her fingering her soaking cunny for so long that she ended up being late to a meeting with the very person she was dreaming about night after night! But here she was at last, smiling sweetly as Daisy seemingly struggled to get through a conversation, so lost in her dirty thoughts and feelings that she was willing to completely ignore the loud gulping noises coming from very close by. Not to mention the table itself seemingly rocking back and forth while Daisy had a distant, misty look in her eye! Rosalina was willing to ignore quite a lot, it appeared.

“GLURK!” A loud slutty noise came from under the table as Peach’s well-filled throat gulped and undulated around 14 inches of Daisy cock. Her poor throat was bulging, but a top-tier bitch like Peach wasn’t going to surrender to a monster cock like this, not until it was shoved up her ass at least.   
Peach’s little nose was pressed hard against Daisy’s pelvis, and the poor pink princess could only shudder and swallow as her sinuses were filled with the Desert Princess’s unique musky odour. Peach might protest outwardly, when her mouth wasn’t so full, but Peach was absolutely addicted to Daisy’s scent now. Just a single sniff of the potent smell of thick jizz and ball sweat had Peach dropping to her knees, and at this point her head was so full of yummy cock that she hadn’t even noticed Rosalina had arrived. 

Rosalina heard the sounds and gave a cute, curious expression. “What was that odd noise?” Rosalina asked Daisy. Daisy just smiled as sweetly as she could with her massive horse cock down Peach’s throat, “I-I dunno what you mean…w-what noise did you hear? What did it sound like?” Rosalina looked away in embarrassment. Being a secret slut who had watched hundreds of hours of porn, Rosalina knew exactly what the noise SOUNDED like, but couldn’t outwardly say “Why Daisy, it sounds like some cute little cumdump is under this table slurping up far too much cock for one girl to take. Perhaps I could get under there and give her a helping tongue?”

Daisy could see Rosalina blushing and couldn’t help but start her teasing. Daisy was a very mean master who just loved to see her girls all flustered and stammering, and Rosalina seemed perfectly designed for it. “Come on Rosalina, talk to me. T-tell me what that noise sounds like, tell me what you think.” As she spoke, she gripped harder on Peach’s hair and began jackhammering her face up and down her cock. Peach accepted the facefucking with glee, and made sure to let out the nastiest, sloppiest, gooiest noises possible, just as Daisy liked.

Of course, these noises reached Rosalina’s ears, who was now shifting uncomfortably in her seat as the sounds of raw facebanging made her own plump pussy start watering something fierce. She bit her soft lip and looked at Daisy with a deep red blush. How Daisy resisted throwing the table away and slamming her lips onto Rosa’s right there was a mystery, probably answered by her being stuck in place with Peach’s epic vacuum suck. “Umm…s-so, how has Sarasaland been lately?” Rosalina asked meekly. She was too shy to even ask what was happening under the table. 

Daisy just grinned, sensing that her impatient facefucking might just be leading to something even nicer, if she put the pressure on. “Oh yeah, it’s been great lately. You know what? I’ve been getting up to some REALLY naughty shit over there lately…” Rosalina gasped as the sudden rude comment, but she couldn’t help but be intrigued. “What are you…I mean…l-like what, Daisy?” Daisy leaned in closer, pumping her hips back and forth as she clutched onto Peach’s hair with both hands. 

“GLUKGLUKGLUKSLRRRRPGLUKGLUG” came the rampant throatfucking noises from below as Daisy leaned in. “I’ve been treating my cute maids and advisers to something REAL special…I’ve been giving them a real nice reward for their work…and you’ve been so sweet to me, Rosa, I kinda wanna give it to you too…” Rosalina was panting as she stared into Daisy’s eyes. She gulped heavily. “W-what is it, Daisy? What do you want to do with me?” Rosalina was falling right under Daisy’s spell, the sheer confidence of this Princess impregnating alpha far too much for a meek, subby little Goddess whore like her.

Daisy gritted her teeth as she could feel the thick chowder in her balls starting to bubble and boil, ready to burst out into Peach’s wet throat. She reached a hand out from under the table and gently reached it towards Rosalina, who seemed to lean into it like a pet being fussed by her master. Daisy stroked Rosalina’s cheek while Peach stroked Daisy’s cock with her throat. “Ahhhh, you’re both so fucking cute…” Daisy sighed wistfully, “It’s not fair…I wish I had two…” Rosalina looked into Daisy’s eyes with a heavy, husky expression. “Two…t-two what?”

Peach reached her hands up and started squeezing and rubbing Daisy’s heavy nutsack as she sensed the incoming climax. Peach knew that Daisy was here to make Rosalina her pet, and she realized that this incoming load might be the last one in some time she could savour all to herself. So she was adamant that not a single drop of Daisy’s entirely excessive load was going to drip out from her plump, rosy lips. To that end, she took a sloppy gulp of pre-cum and slobber, and dove forward to lodge every last inch inside her well-used throat.

Daisy’s eyes rolled back. Rosalina looked on in shock as the slovenly expression of a well-drained stud spread across her face. Before Rosalina could even respond, Daisy reached her hand to the back of her head and dragged her forward. Daisy kissed Rosalina with a rough intensity. This was no mere kiss. This was a claiming. Rosalina’s eyes went wide and her pussy went wild as Daisy’s tongue lashed around her mouth, a sure sign that Daisy was demanding Rosalina surrender to her needy whims. Rosalina understood in a mere moment that Daisy wanted her completely, and the airheaded Goddess surrendered to the pushy princess in a second. She closed her eyes and answered the kiss, her own long tongue reaching out to intertwine with Daisy’s.

This pushed Daisy past her limits, and the thick flood of warm jizz that was contained in her heavy balls came blasting out into Peach’s mouth. Even with her steadfast vow of swallowing every last drop, the sheer amount of thick spooge made even a cumdump like Peach think twice. But she was very stubborn, and she wasn’t going to let a single naughty sperm escape her lips. She began to swallow hard and heavy, thick ropes of jizz pumping straight down her throat and into her guts. The taste was so sublime, it was more delicious to her than the finest desserts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach swore she could live on cum and cum alone, and Daisy produced so much a day that she very much could have.

Rosalina didn’t care at all for the numerous onlookers gasping and blushing at the sight of the two beautiful princesses tongue twisting. She leaned forward and placed her hands onto Daisy’s cheeks, her feelings emerging through the passionate make-out as she kissed and licked and sucked onto Daisy’s tongue with adoration. Daisy was in heaven, with the gorgeous tall blonde licking at her face like a puppy above, and the gorgeous short blonde gulping down a steaming helping of her futa-custard below. 

“Daisy…*mwah*…Daisy…*smooch*…love you…love you…” Rosalina was hot-breathed and panting as she kissed all over Daisy. Her hidden desires were coming out in full force, and she was planning to make up for all the years of wanting and lust with a MOUNTAIN of smooches. Daisy reached an arm out, and she SQUEEZED Rosalina’s right tit with her iron grip, causing the Galactic Goddess to moan out loud like a slut. People gasped and mumbled as they watched the famous Princess duo feel other up right there in public, and there were numerous hard cocks and dripping pussies left over from their erotic display.

As the overwhelming load began to subside, Peach continued to slurp and suck for all she was worth to ensure every bit of delicious pudding was licked up. Rosalina and Daisy broke their deep kiss, a string of spit connecting the two as they stared deeply into each others eyes. The deep, passionate connection between the two was so thick that the onlookers wondered if the two were going to just leap onto the table and fuck right there…and many of them really hoped they would.

However, moments before Daisy could push Rosalina down, the two heard the loud, numerous gulping noises coming from below as Peach struggled to swallow down every last bit of chunky cum in her mouth. It was soooo thick, she could practically chew it, and indeed was doing so when Rosalina decided to break the lusty staring contest and look under the table. Peach and Rosalina’s eyes met as Peach was still licking the taste of cock from her fingers. 

Before Rosalina could fully comprehend what was happening, she felt a rough grip around her wrist. Princess Daisy had stood up, shoved her monstrous cock away under booty shorts with little luck, and grabbed Rosalina to pull her away to some sweet privacy. Rosalina stammered as she was dragged away, only stopping when Daisy waited for Peach to climb out from under the table to the gasps and murmurs of the crowd. No doubt the rumours of the cum-draining Mushroom Princess would be circulating soon, but Daisy WANTED the entire population to know that Peach was her cock pet anyway. Besides being a thick-cocked royal brat with an endless cumload and a love of blondes, Daisy had something of an exhibitionist streak to her…

Working in the New Donk City love hotel, the clerk at the desk had seen many amazing sights. He’d seen a tall, muscly bombshell who called herself Bowsette carry the famous Mario over her shoulder upstairs, and heard the slams and thuds upstairs that damn near broke the ceiling. He’d seen a gorgeous group of busty, identical masked minions called Shy Girls all fawning over the less famous Luigi as they booked a room for the evening. He’d even seen the Mayor herself book a room for a “conference meeting” with a group of campaign donators. 

But even this man who had seen so much never expected to see three famous Princesses book a room together, two blushing blondes being groped and squeezed by the grinning shorter brunette between them. “And I don’t want us to get disturbed all night. Peach, tell him why I don’t want to be disturbed.” Princess Peach’s face was bright red as she looked up at the clerk with wet, needy eyes. “W-we can’t be…disturbed…because Daisy is…is…AHN!” Daisy angrily groped her fat ass as she stuttered, practically drooling in barely constrained lust. “…because Daisy is going to be using us as c-cumdumps all night…we can’t be disturbed while we’re servicing her…” Peach rubbed her fingers across her sensitive, pouty lips as the thought of her servicing crossed her dirty mind.

Daisy grinned, and with a rough grope, yanked out one of Rosalina’s massive funbags right in front of the lucky clerk. She latched her lips onto it and sucked hard, resulting in poor Rosalina going weak at the knees. “D-DAISY! N-no…not in front of…w-wait till we’re…” *SMACK* The loud slap of Daisy’s hand on Rosalina’s ass made the clerk jump as Daisy grinned at him. “Give us a room, NOW. We WILL be too loud, and we WILL make a mess. If you want to get a nice, hefty tip, you’ll make sure that’s not a problem.” 

The clerk gulped, shuffled to try and hide his erection, and handed Daisy a key to the executive suite. He was fairly sure she could afford it. Daisy dragged the two stammering blonde subs upstairs without another word. 

Daisy had her shorts off within seconds of getting inside, and her massive, hulking erection pointed upwards menacingly. Peach and Rosalina gulped at the sight. Peach noted it appeared to be even thicker and nastier than usual, the thought of bedding TWO perfect blonde bitches clearly having an effect. Peach and Rosalina trembled as Daisy’s wide grin grew, and the blondes held each others hands and pressed their huge tits against each other. “S-she’s ready to blow…” Peach exclaimed. Rosalina’s lip trembled, “She’s so big…she’s so big…P-Peach…have you been looking after her all this time?”

Peach looked upwards, the shortstack having to crane her neck to look at Rosalina’s beautiful face. “Yes…but you’ll help me now, won’t you? You’ll help me look after that nasty, reeking cock? We can’t leave her like this, or who knows what she’ll do…we need to drain her together…me and you…” She reached up to stroke Rosalina’s cheek. “I’ll…I’ll show you how to look after Daisy…just follow my lead and…try not to lose yourself. Her scent is so, so powerful, you’ll want to just give up and spread your legs right away…”

Peach and Rosalina got onto their hands and knees, and started to crawl towards Daisy. This was the sight Daisy had dreamed of seeing for a very long time, and it was worth the wait. Watching both of their big asses sway back and forth, seeing their pouty faces looking into her eyes, watching their blushes grow as they got closer and closer to the steel-hard rod of meat that throbbed before them. It was a treat to see. Already feeling blissful, Daisy lay backwards so her legs dangled off the end of the bed, and decided to let Peach show Rosalina the ropes.

“We start with the balls.” Peach explained, “They’re always so very, very full of cum. You’ll be amazed by the amount, but I think…” She rubbed a finger along Rosalina’s neck, “I think you’ll be able to swallow it with some training…” Peach leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Daisy’s cumsack, and Rosalina followed suit. Each beautiful blonde ballsucker focused on one of Daisy’s nuts and lathered it up with spit and kisses, leaving pink kissmarks all along the leathery exterior. “Mmm…” Rosalina exclaimed as she suckled greedily, “It tastes so sweaty…this is Daisy’s taste…” Peach murmured in agreement as she started taking more of Daisy’s nuts into her little mouth. “I could…really get addicted…” Rosalina quietly exclaimed before opening her mouth wider. “You fucking will.” Daisy snarled in response.

The difference between the two was perfect, exactly what Daisy had hoped for. Peach’s little mouth was designed for kisses and licking, while Rosalina’s larger mouth was ideal for suckling and swallowing. If she could train these royal bitches well, her loads would never have to go unswallowed ever again! The enraptured blonde duo performed their task with eagerness, and even held hands together as they did so. Daisy couldn’t help but smile knowing that Rosalina and Peach clearly wanted to fuck the brains out of each other as much as they needed Daisy to do it for them.

Messy droplets of slobber dripped onto the floor as Rosalina and Peach couldn’t stop drooling, the taste and scent of Daisy’s perfect futa cock causing their mouths to water. They used their spit-soaked mouths to their advantage, leaving trails of wet kisses and licks all over the pulsing ballsack of their impressed master. This wasn’t just a messy spit-swapping nut lathering, it was practically worship. Rosalina and Peach lost themselves in making out with Daisy’s immense balls, desperately coaxing more and more jizz to be prepared for the inevitable breeding party.

Peach, the more experienced whore, was the first to reach her hands upwards and grip Daisy’s iron shaft. Her eyes went wide as she gripped it, because the monstrous cock felt hot to the touch. “Gosh…” Peach exclaimed, feeling the burning warmth pass through her palm. Rosalina noted Peach’s movements, and moved her hand up to do the same. She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in a cute shocked expression. “I-Is it meant to be so…so HARD and HOT like that?!” Rosalina asked. “Are you sure it won’t burn our mouths and tongues?”

“T-truth be told, I don’t know…” Peach answered, “All the…umm…other penises I’ve ever seen, none were ever as huge and hot and stinky and NASTY and TASTY as Daisy’s perfect cock is…” Peach gulped and licked her lips, her pussy reacting to the extreme heat by preparing itself to take the scalding beast inside. 

“Maybe then…maybe this is just how a REAL cock is meant to be…” Rosalina pondered. “I guess I’m pretty lucky then, that my first cock is so…so perfect.” Daisy grinned as they absent mindedly spoke dirty words to each other, delighted that they appeared to be able to work themselves up into a cock-obsessed frenzy without a word from her. She was so entranced, in fact, that she didn’t even realize the magnitude of what Rosalina had just said.

“Do be careful, Peach.” Rosalina asked, “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, please don’t burn it on this steaming monster cock…” Peach smiled sweetly. “It’s ok, Rosalina. I know just what I’m doing with this nasty thing…” With that, she leaned inwards and licked up the hot shaft. A looooooong lick that left a nice stream of drool along it like a mark. She then began to suckle and kiss at certain parts, not lingering in one spot at all. “Mmmmm…Rosa…take the head please…kiss it as much as you want…”

The taller Rosalina was able to reach Daisy’s throbbing cockhead easier. She was amazed at how bright red and gleaming it was, with a steady stream of pre-cum dribbling out and dripping down the veiny cockshaft below. Rosalina was in awe as she reached out and traced along one of the pencil thick veins that surrounded Daisy’s meaty cock, before licking her lips and leaning forward to grant the lucky cocktip a sweet, royal kiss. Mwah!  
Daisy was pleased with Rosalina’s cute little act, pretending she didn’t want to just stuff her throat with cock from the start, but Daisy was also getting impatient. So while Rosalina was laying kisses along her cockhead, Daisy grabbed her head and grinned at her. Rosalina’s eyes went wide as Daisy began shoving her downwards, her full lips parting into a slutty O and taking inch after inch after inch of pulsing meat into her throat. Peach looked up in awe as she continued to play with Daisy’s balls and lick along the bottom of the shaft.

Daisy began to pump her hips up and down, the pleasure of the twin fuckthroats too much to resist. Rosalina’s throat bulged with her veiny cock while Peach continued to stroke and lick at the base of her shaft. The sloppy duo made a mess all along the bed, and the room was filled with the scent of cock and cum as Rosalina’ throat inadvertently made the nastiest, sloppiest noises. “GRLK…GLURP…GAK…SLRPPPPP…” These weren’t the noises a beautiful Galactic Princess should be making, but they were nothing compared to what she’d be screaming when Daisy was dumping a load in her cunt.

Rosalina’s spit dripped down and began to leak towards Peach, who eagerly lapped it up with her long tongue. The delicious taste of Daisy’s precum and Rosa’s mouth juices was divine, and Peach worried she was going to get an addiction to both Daisy AND Rosalina if this continued. As she groped Daisy’s massive balls, she could feel the jizz sloshing around inside, ready to come out. Daisy groaned and leaned her head backwards, the sounds of her pleasure inspiring Rosalina to try and push herself down even further. 

The space Goddess was a natural throatfucker. Already a tall beauty, she clearly had the fellatio talent that men would pay a monstrous ransom for. Daisy felt lucky she had managed to nab not one, but TWO sexy blonde bimbos to train and pound before anyone else had discovered their innate talents for hardcore sluttery. Daisy gritted her teeth and used both hands to powerpump her cock into Rosalina’s throat. The poor bimbo’s eyes rolled backwards as she let herself be used as a toy by her beloved desert monarch.

“D-Daisy, are you sure you should be so rough with her?” Peach asked meekly. “Check her fucking pussy, Peach!” Daisy replied, “I bet the bitch is soaked through. She’s a natural! My cock BELONGS down her throat!” Peach gulped at Daisy’s rising excitement, and did indeed decide to reach around Rosalina’s fat, meaty ass and plunge a dainty finger into her steaming hot cunny. Rosalina’s pussy gripped Peach’s finger hungrily as Peach marveled at the sheer wetness coming from it. It was so juicy and ready to fuck, even Peach’s own pussy reacted in jealousy, wishing very much that she had a monster cock of her own to plug this perfect hole.

Peach moved upwards and took Daisy’s hand, removing them from Rosalina’s head. Daisy decided to allow her to do so as Peach carefully slid Rosa’s face back up Daisy’s shaft. The exhausted Princess coughed and sputtered as Peach looked into her eyes. Peach leaned in and…MWAH…left a quick kiss on Rosalina’s face, before taking her hands and wrapping them back around Daisy’s cock. Now Daisy was able to look down and see two beautiful blushing blondes both wrapping their hands around her, pumping her shaft up and down, while two sets of lips kissed and sucked and licked around the tip of her cock.

Peach’s double-teaming was just what Daisy needed to finish herself off. Rosalina and Peach worked quickly to try and drain an orgasm out of her, ready to share it between themselves like the good friends they were. Daisy moaned and her heavy balls rose up as a thick rope of jizz began to shoot upwards, passing through her long shaft. Peach giggled, and she suddenly pointed Daisy’s cock right at Rosalina’s face. Rosa gasped in shock at just the right time for Daisy’s massive stream of cock to spurt out directly into her mouth.

Rosa’s mouth was filled to the brim with cream in seconds, and as she gulped instinctively, massive splats of thick white jizz splashed all over her beautiful face. She was gasping in shock and spluttering in seconds, so Peach dragged the cock back over to her and opened wide, allowing a third stream to shoot into her eager mouth. She was able to swallow the viscous goodness down easier than the inexperienced Rosalina, who was still gulping down the bizarre, dominating taste of Daisy’s delicious futa-cum.

Peach pointed Daisy’s shaft at Rosalina’s huge, tasty tits. A thick rope coated them entirely, splashing huge puddles of cream all over her chest that dripped down her whole form. Peach took the same brunt, cooing in excitement as Daisy’s unstoppable loads coated both sets of massive, bouncy tits in jizz in moments. She continued to swap the shaft between them as Daisy filled their throats and mouths with her release, smiling like a well-fucked idiot as she did so.

“T-that…but…w-when did you last cum, Daisy?!” Rosalina asked in shock, “You poor, poor thing. You must not have cum in months! Why did you not say?! I would have…I would have helped you…so much earlier…” Peach smiled at Rosalina’s confusion. “Hmm…a few months? Try a few minutes, Rosalina. I stole Daisy’s load while you were making out at the cafe before.” Daisy nodded and stood up, her fully erect shaft landing with a splat on Rosalina’s face. “Yeah, and guess what? I’ve barely gotten started! Let me at that huge fuckin’ ass of yours, or I’ll give ALL the next load to Peach!”

Daisy didn’t need to threaten Rosalina by keeping her precious cum away from her. Rosalina was in her clutches already. Having Daisy’s massive cock resting on her pretty face caused her to have the revelation that every slut faced with Daisy’s hulking meat would have. That she couldn’t resist her. Rosalina had fallen madly in love with Daisy long before she knew she had this insane, brain-melting cock between her legs. Knowing she had this powerful, nasty, throbbing shaft of meat ready to breed bitches at the drop of a hat just made it all the more clear that she needed to bend over and let her rightful stud bed her right here, right now.

Rosalina was shoved onto the bed, and Peach slinked around her, smiling like a cat who had stolen the cream. Any thoughts of being jealous of Rosalina, or concerned that Daisy would gift her more cum and cock than Peach, had been abandoned. Rosalina was just too cute! It was no surprise Daisy was smitten with her, because Peach was as well. Peach was already licking her lips at the thought of seeing that plump pussy spread out by Daisy’s cock. And the thought that Daisy would give Rosalina all her cum? Ha. A foolish notion. Daisy had more than enough jizz building up for Rosalina, Peach, and every girl she took a liking to.

Peach grabbed Rosalina’s legs and raised them above her head while sitting at the front of the bed. Daisy stood at the end, rubbing her cum-soaked cock up and down while looking at Rosalina’s exposed pussy with delight. “Jeeeeeez, it looks barely used…what a perfect, one-of-a-kind cunt you’ve got…they raise them right up in space, huh?” Rosalina, her face barely able to see over her own massive bust, looked at Daisy. “I….it’s….well, it’s not just barely used…I’ve never…never done this before…”

Daisy’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Woah, WHAT? A babe like you has never fucked? Really?” Peach laughed, “Daisy, how many men do you think tend to frequent SPACE? It is hardly the place for a booty call.” Daisy tilted her head to the side in thought. “I kinda assumed Mario would have given it a go when he came to visit…welp, his loss is my gain! I’ve never done it with a virgin!” 

Daisy’s eyes seemed to flash red as she got a wild expression on her face. “Eep!” Rosalina gulped as Peach simply smiled in amusement. “Oh my…perhaps you should not have told her you’re a fresh catch, Rosa? Daisy looks absolutely bestial after finding that out…Daisy, do try not to break her, will you?” 

Daisy placed her overwhelming cock at Rosalina’s pussy. Steam practically rose up as Daisy’s hot cock touched with Rosalina’s soaked cunny, and Daisy rubbed the head around, enjoying the silky feel of Rosa’s juices. Rosalina trembled in excitement and worry, realizing that her first time was going to be claimed by this….this BEAST of a cock. Peach leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“You’ve in trouble now, Rosa. No other cock is going to satisfy you after this. Daisy doesn’t know how to hold back when she’s balls deep inside a perfect little pussy like yours. She’s just going to pump like a brainless ape over and over until your cum-draining cunt is filled up to the very brim like it should be. Daisy’s gonna BREAK you…and you know what? I wanna watch her do it.” She kissed Rosalina’s cheek. “I can’t wait to see you broken into the perfect Daisy-draining fuckdoll…just…like…me!”

Daisy’s cock SLAMMED into Rosalina, the wet juices splashing out as the all-too thick rod of cockmeat broke into Rosalina’s pure, untouched pussy with a meaty determination, slicing through her wet folds like a warm knife through butter. Rosalina arched her back and her eyes went wide open, a wordless cry echoing throughout the room. She had expected some sort of pain from having her virginity claimed, but there was none at all. Just the overwhelming sensation of every single vein on Daisy’s cock rubbing against her dripping, sensitive folds. Explosions popped and banged behind her eyes as her head rolled backwards. Peach just smiled slyly, her nipples hardening watching her friend becoming a personal cocksleeve right before her eyes.

Daisy hissed from the overwhelming sense of wetness and warmness Rosalina’s pussy gave her. It was like a grab big cosmic embrace around her cock, like the planets themselves were giving her a titfuck. Peach’s pussy was so fleshy and tight, while Rosalina’s was so hot and slippery. Daisy couldn’t believe that both of these high-class fucksockets belonged to her cock now! Daisy lost her balance and fell forwards, her face perfectly landing between Rosalina’s tits, causing her already monstrous cock to bulk up even more from the scent of Rosa’s awesome rack. Rosalina wrapped her arms around Daisy in an actual hug, and now the poor pussy-addled desert princess was totally captured by the ensnaring mother of Luma’s.

Daisy pounded Rosalina with quick, hard motions, her tall body rocking back and forth while Peach held her legs high in the air with a pleased, but somewhat jealous expression. Rosalina was gasping and panting as Daisy completely lost herself in the wonderful embrace, and Peach couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy that Rosalina was causing Daisy to feel so very satisfied. She wanted to jump right in there and show Rosa how a REAL blonde bimbo was able to please monster cocks, but she resisted interrupting their first time. After all, there were plenty more chances to show off…

“AH! AH! AH!” Rosalina moaned in succession with every heavy thrust into her juicy pussy, Daisy’s thick cock reaching places she never even knew were there. “Already lost yourself, Rosalina?” Peach asked coyly, “I think you might have accepted your place as a cumdump even faster than I did. That’s what I love about you though. You were just made to be a submissive fucksleeve. I’m glad a big, nasty brute like Daisy finally came along to put you in your place.”

Rosalina looked shocked at Peach’s foul mouth, but she kinda liked it. She looked huskily into Peach’s lidded eyes. “I…I don’t know…anything like that….I just want to….want to please Daisy…I need to please Daisy…” Peach smiled sweetly. “I think you are, you gorgeous fuckslut. Daisy looks totally lost inside you. I hope your womb is ready for that load that’s building up…”

Rosalina looked surprised as she remembered that Daisy shot out jizz like a broken hose, and there was no way in Sarasaland she was going to pry Daisy off her now she was in this tight grip. So Rosalina just clenched her toes and wrapped her legs around Daisy as she was pounded into a wet, sloppy mess. If she was certain to take the monstrous cumshot Daisy was building up, then so be it if it meant relieving some of her alpha’s overwhelming lust. “Good girl!” Peach praised Rosalina. “Daisy and I are going to be very, very happy training you…”

Daisy growled needily as she slammed fully into Rosalina, and her massive balls released their payload with fury, bursting out in thick, angry ropes, demanding that Rosalina take responsibility for filling them up so very full. Rosalina began to scream as she came from the powerful cunt-battering Daisy’s thick cock was giving her, and Peach couldn’t help but lean down and plant her own lips around Rosalina’s. The two blondes made out as Rosa moved her arms from Daisy to Peach, lost in their kissing as Daisy gritted her teeth and continued to pump out jizz like a white waterfall.

As Daisy splattered the last remnants of her load over Rosalina’s sweat-coated body, she looked down at the two blondes embracing each other with a grin. Their rampant make out sessions ignited yet more passions in her, and Rosalina and Peach pried themselves apart to note that Daisy was still rock hard. They gulped, and looked into each others eyes with a nervous, but naughty smile.


	3. Daisy vs Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Rosalina and Peach eagerly tending to Daisy's needs, Lucina has been struggling to get the vision out of her mind. A confrontation with Daisy herself leads to the most obvious outcome possible, with the strong-willed Ylissean princess becoming a new favourite of the Sarasaland bombshell.

Keeping quiet has never been Daisy’s strong point. Whether it’s in her royal duties, battle moves, or just day to day activity, Daisy tends to be stuck on full volume. It was really a matter of WHEN more than IF she would ever be discovered during one of her regular trysts with Peach and Rosalina. Peach’s howls of pleasure combined with the loud slaps of Daisy’s hips pounding against her soft, round ass would be more than enough to attract attention, even without Daisy loudly expressing every lewd comment that passed through her head. At least Rosalina knew how to stay quiet, although this was mostly helped by her being underneath Peach, sucking greedily at her rosy pink nipples while she was violently pounded by the Sarasaland royalty.

Princess Lucina watched with wide eyes as Daisy slammed her absurdly huge cock into Peach’s inviting asshole over and over, the sounds of Peach’s delighted screams tickling her ears and causing the ever chaste warrior princess to feel a unique warmth down between her legs. Lucina had come from a doomed future and wound up in an eternal battle between all sorts of weird characters. She’d never really had the chance or time to even think about something like….well, what Daisy was currently doing quite happily and brutally just across the way from her, thinking she was hidden from sight in a dark alleyway.

Lucina’s mind told her to look away and pretend she’d never seen this, but something in her chest was demanding she stay right there and take in every last detail of the sordid scene. The way Peach’s sweet pussy juices sprayed out with each meaty thrust, the way Rosalina’s hips wiggled under the two as she seemed to patiently wait her turn, the various nasty, lewd things Daisy was saying! Weren’t Rosalina and Peach her friends? How could she call them cock-gobbling anal sluts so easily, and so LOUDLY? And if she was saying such nasty things to them…what would she say to someone like Lucina, who she barely even knew?

That thought seemed to shock Lucina enough to come to her senses. She shook her head, hoping the lewd thoughts would fly away with a simple motion, and turned to flee the scene, her face crimson red. From over in the alleyway, Daisy finally turned her head to acknowledge that she knew Lucina had been there the whole time. She grinned wickedly, and a thick, viscous, chunky load of jizz began to brew within her oversized balls. This load was for her precious blonde bimbo duo, but the next one was reserved for a certain blue-haired spying babe…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Lucina. She spent the next few days in something of a dazed state, her mind filled with the replaying images of what she’d seen. Of course, Lucina barely paying attention was still more than capable of taking out an entire army, so her win record remained as strong as ever. It’s just that she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Peach gazed at Daisy with such absolute lust, the way Rosalina eagerly debased herself for her pleasure, and the way Daisy’s thick stallion dick twitched so violently and angrily, leaking clear, pungent precum as it loomed ominously before Lucina’s pretty face. 

The way Daisy so aggressively grabbed her soft hair and demanded in such a commanding but light-hearted voice for her to swallow it down to the very root. Obviously, there was no way Lucina’s little throat could do so, but Daisy just didn’t take no for an answer! What kind of spoiled princess ever would? The way Lucina felt as her soft lips parted across the hot, throbbing cockhead, that feeling of total submission, as if it truly were possible for her to swallow every inch of this truly ludicrous dick, just as long as Daisy demanded it…

Lucina barely even noticed she had just 3-stocked poor Donkey Kong as she finally snapped out of her blissful fantasies, the battered ape lying in a heap behind her. Her hand was held up in victory as she absent mindedly stared around at the clapping fighters, impressed with her obvious skills…and then she saw Daisy. Daisy was clapping as well, but her smile was nothing like the others. It was so very knowing, so very understanding. It was like Daisy had been reading her mind during her imaginative fantasy, and now that she knew exactly what Lucina was thinking about, she seemed to REALLY like it…why was she smiling like that?

Lucina had to find out. It wasn’t just that she was desperate to see Daisy again. No, no. Lucina was a virtuous, steadfast princess of an entire kingdom who CERTAINLY never felt herself go weak at the knees and sloppy at the cunt for some massive hulking slab of girlcock. The thought of Daisy angrily punishing her for her spying by clogging her throat with that veiny, overly fat shaft and forcing a truly heinous amount of jizz down her little throat never once crossed her secretly lewd mind. The sheer notion of becoming Daisy’s fuckpet, a tool for her to use when the growing need for a wet pussy to plow gets too much, was easily the last thing on Lucina’s mind.

So Lucina searched for Daisy, and found her rather easily. All too easily in fact, like Daisy had been waiting for her. The rumors going around that Daisy had been spotted lurking around Peach’s Castle DID seem to appear awfully quickly, but that was probably just a total coincidence. Daisy was in the courtyard, thankfully empty of Boo’s today, and was watching the doors as Lucina came in. Daisy was not a particularly tall woman, but she felt like she was staring at Lucina from above a flight of stairs as the Ylissean princess made her over to her. She had the exact same smile on her face that she did before. Lucina had wondered what it was about that smile that had gotten her so out of sorts, and was starting to realize the reason. Lucina REALLY liked that smile. 

“Daisy, can we talk for a moment?” Lucina asked politely. What a strange thing to say at this point. Daisy had quite obviously been waiting specifically for her, but Lucina just couldn’t bring herself to outright accuse her of it. Daisy chuckled to herself at Lucina’s attitude. “Ahh, just what I’d expect from a real noble. So dignified and reserved, not like us Mushroom Kingdom princesses at all. We’re all about cheap pleasures and fun, you know. Nothing like you at all.” Lucina was taken aback by the suddenly verbose Daisy, who exaggerated her movements as she expressed her admiration for Lucina.

“Indeed, we just like to play golf and race karts all day, not like you. You fight for your people, you stand up for what’s right. A princess like you would never do anything gross or weird like we would. You wouldn’t, say, spy on a couple of princesses and keep what you saw all to yourself, huh?” Ah. Suddenly Daisy’s attitude made a lot more sense. Lucina should probably have been expecting this turn, but the sudden realization that her peeking had indeed been seen caused her heart to practically explode in her chest. She bit her lip, blushed bright red, and looked down to the side in embarrassment. In other words, she looked absolutely adorable! Daisy licked her lips without Lucina seeing her.

“I…I can explain…” Lucina began, her voice cracking with shame. “Explain what?” Daisy asked with round, curious eyes. “I just said, you’re the sort of person who would NEVER do that! Why, did you do something weird, Lucina? Something gross that you wanted to talk to me about?” Lucina felt herself shrinking under Daisy’s coy, mocking voice. If there was any chance that Lucina could have any control over this conversation, it was long gone now. “I…I swear, when I saw you and…and the others, I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t trying to spy on anyone!” Daisy put her gloved hand to her mouth in exaggerated shock. “Oh my! So you DID spy on us! I never thought I’d see the day where Princess Lucina of all people turned out to be some perverted stalker!”

Whatever advantage Lucina believed she would have upon confronting Daisy had melted into nothingness. The cocky desert princess held all the cards here, and was delighting in revealing them one by one. Daisy was used to playing with more laidback, fun-loving types. Lucina was a bit different, more serious and straight-laced. It made teasing her so incredibly addicting. The way she shuffled her smooth legs, the way her gorgeous eyes fluttered back and forth, the way she bit her soft lips in embarrassment. Daisy could only imagine the face she would make when her arm-length cock was smashing its way into her doubtlessly virgin pussy…Daisy might have a thing for being a pushy, mean bully, if all her victims were so damn cute!

“I…I am not…I mean, it was a total accident!” Lucina replied, to which Daisy tutted and sighed. “An accident? Really? You’re sure you didn’t linger around a bit longer than you should have, maybe seen a few minutes more than you meant to? Oh no, of course not, what am I saying? If you really stayed around and WATCHED, that would make you worse than a perverted stalker! You’re practically a cock-addicted criminal at that point!” Daisy had, of course, hit the bullseye, and Lucina could barely stand before her under the weight of her exaggerated accusations. 

“I…I have no excuses…I am truly, truly sorry…” The battle was all but over before it begun. Lucina felt the embarrassment press down on her like a lead weight while Daisy felt her heart beating faster and faster, the feeling of power welling up inside her. This feeling caused her cock to twitch and buck, the feeling of dominating this blue-haired beauty causing her to imagine every other way she could do so. “So the truth comes out then. “ Daisy shook her head, “Princess Lucina is nothing than a slobbering, cock-obsessed brute who watches other people having dirty, nasty sex all day long! I bet you’re thinking about my dick right now, aren’t you?” Lucina froze in place. Well, she certainly was now that Daisy had mentioned it…and now that Lucina had noticed the lewd bulge pulsing under Daisy’s dress. Dear Naga, it hadn’t all been a dream. It really was that big…

“I don’t…know what…you mean…” Lucina barely managed to squeak out, her eyes glancing at Daisy’s crotch with a clear desire in them. Daisy knew the look of a cock-starved princess whore so very well at this point, she felt it was her duty to quench Lucina’s thirst. “I think you do, Lucina. In fact, I think you’re imagining getting down on your knees right now and letting me use your pretty little mouth like a well-used fucktoy.” Lucina licked her lips , “Am not…” She was getting quieter, and she was clearly drooling. Dear lord, this girl NEEDED to be fucked hard and put away wet! At this point, Daisy was performing a service! 

“Really? Really really? What if I told you that, if you DID get down on your knees right now, I wouldn’t tell a single soul about your illicit spying? What if all it took to make this whole misunderstanding go away was for you to kneel down, open up that pretty mouth, and let me have my fun? Hmm? It’ll be your big apology to me!” Lucina’s head was spinning a mile a minute. God, she could really just do that? Get down on her knees and let Daisy…do what she wanted, and it would be a worthy apology? Would she have to take the whole thing? Would she have to swallow down her load? Would she have to…

Lucina was on her knees before she had even processed all these questions, her eyes staring with total obedience up at Daisy, her hands pawing greedily at the fat bulge under her dress. She was so very eager to get on with this. ONLY to get the apology over and done with, of course. It was certainly not that Princess Lucina’s hidden cocklust had been unleashed, and now she had a single minded desire to lick the rancid ballsweat off of Daisy’s nuts. “Let me apologize!” Lucina begged, “Let me make this up to you! You can do whatever you want with me, as many times as you desire!” Daisy licked her own lips and yanked her dress upwards, letting her steel-hard erection slap down onto Lucina’s stunned face for a pussy-squirting cockslap.

Lucina’s swirling mind focused in an instant as the object of her overwhelming desire had appeared before her very eyes and smacked her in the face. The nasty, veiny, Peach-pounding cock that had been stuck in her mind for the last few days was now within reach, and the princess took no time in introducing herself to it. After the initial shock had faded, Lucina moved her shaking hands up and grabbed hold of Daisy’s cock. Daisy winced a little at Lucina’s grip, the powerful swordswoman being a bit stronger than Peach or Rosalina. “O-oh!” Lucina noticed her discomfort straight away, “I…I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” “Oh, yeah, that’s fine…I actually kinda like it!” Daisy chuckled, and Lucina felt herself swooning at her cheerful grin.

Lucina’s hands, strong as they could be, were still warm and soft, perfect for sliding up and down the towering length of cockmeat before her eyes. Her breath was slow and steady as she became accustomed to the feeling of the scalding dick, and the weight of it in her hands. Not to mention, the scent! The books she had read never mentioned such a strong, powerful smell, one that seemed to sneak through her mind and wrap itself around her from within. Her nose twitched as she continued to sniff the air, the intoxicating scent clearly becoming a quickly acquired one. Daisy just looked down with a grin, content to let the curious princess explore in her own time. No point in rushing her when she’s clearly having such a good time…

“So tell me, my precious pervert,” remarked Daisy, to which Lucina could only glance upwards in shame, “Have you ever seen a dick like this before in your life?” Lucina shook her head, her beautiful blue hair swaying, “I…I confess I haven’t. But then, I’ve not seen a di…a penis unlike this one. I’ve never seen one before in my life.” Daisy felt her heart beat faster. A virgin princess??? A real rarity nowadays! Most princesses nowadays are all so slutty, much to her personal delight, and just fuck on the first kidnapping! Then again, Daisy thought to herself, who the hell would be stupid enough to try and kidnap Lucina? She’d tear Bowser into scaly ribbons. “W-well then, you cute little voyeur, you’ve got a real challenge for your first time! I hope you’re ready for it!” Lucina looked upwards with a stern and solemn nod, a heroic image that was somewhat ruined by the throbbing cockhead mere inches from her face as she gripped hard with her right hand and pumped the length fast with her other.

To deal with the overwhelming confusion and growing lust that was building deep in her core, Lucina decided to focus more solely on the “challenge” she was presented with. After all, this was merely another mission to perform, and Lucina always gave any task her all! Even swallowing down huge, nasty, reeking girl-cocks, right down to the fucking hilt if need be. Her smooth lips pressed against Daisy’s cockhead, a soft “chu” sounding out as her tender kiss landed. Her first kiss, in fact, and it was stolen by Daisy’s absurdly huge dick… she was surely going to have to make up a story to tell her children one day if they asked.

Her lips opened up, and she began to shove the monster cock before her into her mouth. She wasn’t able to take much in, but her tongue swirled around to make up for it, eagerly licking up the drops of precum now beginning to flow from Daisy’s cocktip. Daisy sighed blissfully, and her hand instinctively reached down to stroke Lucina’s head lovingly. Lucina jolted slightly at the gentle gesture, and it actually made her suck faster as she was egged on by Daisy’s touch. Daisy stroked Lucina’s long blue hair as Lucina began to bob her head back and forth, her crested eyes looking upwards as she sought approval.

Her mouth was wet and soft, and she was starting to fit more and more of Daisy inside it. Daisy moaned softly, impressed with how quickly the little warrior slut was taking to being a good cocksucking whore for her. She was going to be in her top 5 favourite bitches pretty soon if she kept this up…well, she was only the third woman Daisy had done this with so far, so she sort of was in automatically, but Daisy was confident that number was going to rise pretty fast! Daisy stared right back into Lucina’s eyes as the blue haired babe pursed her lips and sucked, letting the lewd noises of her wet mouth get louder as she swiveled her wrist as she stroked Daisy’s cock. It was a technique she had picked up from watching a metric ton of porn videos on her days off. One of the major benefits of being in his strange modern battlefield.

But Daisy was a woman who needed more than a beginners handjob. She decided to stop playing nice and start being mean again, moving both of her hands to grip Lucina’s head. In surprise, Lucina dropped her grip, her eyes wavering as she looked around in concern as Daisy began to move her hips back and forwards. She didn’t push too far into Lucina’s throat with her aggressive cock pumping, but it was deeper than Lucina expected, causing her to gag and cough, her spit coating Daisy’s veiny shaft. Lucina’s eyes began to water as Daisy kept her grip and began to slowly thrust in and out. “Ooooh, what a perfect little cock-hole you make!” Daisy hissed through gritted teeth, “Oh yes, your tight throat is making such a perfect warm-up for what’s coming next!” Lucina knew exactly what was coming next, and gulped in response. This only helped to make the fat cock in her mouth feel even better.

Daisy moved backwards and took her cock out, gripping it tightly. She savored the sight of it slick and soaked in Lucina’s slobber, and relished seeing Lucina panting and gasping. The feeling of dominating such a powerful fighter was pretty exciting, not to mention such a gorgeous one. Daisy lifted Lucina’s face up by grabbing her chin, causing Lucina to gasp and stare into Daisy’s eyes with a submissive, wandering gaze. Then Daisy grabbed her cock and slapped it lightly against Lucina’s face, cockslapping the Ylissean cumdump and leaving a wet sticky stain on her flawless skin. “Does the little blue-haired bitch like my cock? Tell me that you love my huge cock, Lucina! Tell me that you’d do anything for the taste of my cum!” She punctuated her demands with more cockslapping, while Lucina’s head spun from the feeling and smell of the overwhelming shaft.

“I…I…” Lucina began to speak, but Daisy just kept smacking, “Louder! Louder! I want the whole castle to hear you!” Daisy was panting heavily, enjoying the sight of Lucina pouting and defeated. “I…I love your c-cock…” Lucina said, only slightly louder. “Louder than that, you cocksucker!” demanded Daisy, “Come on, let it all out! You’re just a sick dick-devouring whore who watches people fuck and suck all day long! So gross, so gross!” Daisy giggled to herself as Lucina could feel her pussy absolutely melt from the verbal abuse. No one had ever even considered speaking to her like this, let alone someone like Daisy. Daisy grabbed the back of Lucina’s head, and before Lucina could react she found herself being dragged forward as Daisy lifted her cockshaft into the air. Lucina’s face was shoved against Daisy’s full cumsack, the over-stuffed orbs greasing her pretty face up as Daisy laughed from above. “Yeah, get the smell of balls and jizz stuck in your mind, Lucina! This is gonna be how you wake up every day from now on, with my balls pressed up against your pretty mouth.”

The sensation of what Daisy was doing overwhelmed the temporarily-virgin princess. Her knees wobbled, her arms dropped to her sides, and her eyes rolled upwards from the smell, the warmth, the pressure of those cum-bloated futa-orbs pushed against her regal face. She could barely conceive the situation she was in. From a battle-hardened warrior to a ball-polishing slut so fast! It was bad enough that her face was being stained by the spittle-lathered spermballs, but why did she have to be ENJOYING it so much? Her poor pussy was practically crying, waiting for its own turn to be bullied by Daisy’s nasty cock. Lucina’s weight gave way, and Daisy was able to move her body so she was lying on her back. A normal, sweet, kind princess would give Lucina a moment to catch her breath. Daisy was none of these things.

Daisy greedily grabbed at Lucina’s outfit and began to turn it open, exposing Lucina’s chest. Daisy was used to women with huge, pillowy tits, ripe and round just for her. Lucina wasn’t like that, with a pale, thin abdomen and a smaller, ample chest. This was not a problem for Daisy at all, who dived in and began to suck and kiss at Lucina’s chest. Lucina gasped, snapping out of her ball-worshiping daze and writhing around gasping as Daisy hungrily played with her small tits. “N-no, Daisy!” Lucina gasped, “They’re…y-you prefer them bigger, surely?” “MWA!” Daisy responded, kissing Lucina’s perky nipple and grinning like a dumbass, “Your tits are so soft and gorgeous! You’re so damn beautiful, Lucina!” Her real thoughts were out in the open. Any sense that Daisy was pushing Lucina into this were abandoned fully by both of them as Lucina wrapped her arms around Daisy, blushing and grinning like a love-struck fool at her words.

Daisy’s loving kisses kept moving downwards, slowly reaching her stained leggings. Daisy tore them open with a grunt, and dived in to start licking up the sticky mess of love juices she had made. Lucina grabbed Daisy’s hair and let out a shrill scream as the pleasure of Daisy eating her out hit her like a bolt of Elthunder. She moved a hand to clamp her mouth shut, but her moans were still plenty audible to Daisy, who’s tongue moved around like an electric eel, exploring the confines of Lucina’s tight, soaked entrance. This virgin pussy was now the official property of Princess Daisy, and the grand opening had arrived!

Daisy moved backwards, and slapped her cock right across Lucina’s now bare abdomen. The long length of thick fuckmeat stretched up towards her chest, and Lucina’s eyes went wide as she took in the sight of what was CLEARLY going to be going inside her. “Don’t look so nervous, Lucina.” comforted Daisy, “A tough girl like you, I bet you could take every last inch.” Daisy leaned over Lucina like a wolf over its meal, one hand lightly gripping at her throat while the other playfully ran circles around her stomach, around the point Daisy estimated her cock would reach once she was buried in to the hilt. Lucina stared quietly at Daisy’s finger teasingly swirling, and imagined the feeling of having this brutal dick buried so far inside her…she bit her lip, and her pussy twitched in delight.

Daisy moved to place her cocktip against Lucina’s tight folds, and began to press lightly against her. Lucina’s body was preparing itself for what was to come as Daisy moved her hand from Lucina’s neck downwards, to grip her hand instead. Her fingers entwined with Lucina’s, a silent comforting gesture to help calm her nerves. Lucina felt her heart flutter as Daisy glanced up and winked at her. This was surely the attitude that had conquered Peach and Rosalina so completely, this devilish mischievousness combined with her genuinely caring personality, it was little wonder princesses were offering themselves up like eager sex-bunnies. Royal sluts just couldn’t resist going into a deep, lusty heat when Daisy was around, and Lucina was no exception. Here she was, spreading her legs like a breeding sow for this smirking futa with more cock than manners, and she was loving every second of it!

The steamy hot cockhead began to push into Lucina, who clenched her fists and hissed softly at the feeling of being pried open. Daisy rocked herself back and forth slowly, then pushed forward with a burst of energy. Lucina arched her back and her head snapped backwards as she could feel her pussy surrender itself to Daisy, totally and completely. The former-virgin princess moaned out loud, the feeling of pain already being overcome by the feeling of fullness as Daisy began to push herself inside even further. Inch by sopping wet inch, Daisy entered into Lucina’s depths, and the tightness was like something out of this world. Lucina’s toned body clamped onto Daisy like a vice, and Daisy had to strain to push past through. But she was determined! 

Six inches were inside Lucina, but there was still so very much more to go. Lucina’s legs raised into the air as Daisy lay over her, her arms on each side of her head, and Lucina wrapped her strong legs tightly around Daisy. The desert princess had nowhere to go, trapped by Lucina’s powerful thighs if she tried to pull back and trapped by Lucina’s velvet-soft, yet iron-gripped cunt when she pushed forward. Her huge cock bucked and twitched from the pleasure of Lucina’s insides as Daisy let out of a loud gasp. “Ohhh fuck! Lucina, you’re so damn tight! Yeaaaaah, even if you hadn’t told me, this is a 100% virgin pussy right here…” “OOOOOOOH! I-I’M SORRY!” Lucina apologized for how incredibly tight her pussy was gripping Daisy’s cock, but Daisy had already forgiven her for that.

Daisy rocked her hips around, rather than continue to push deeper. This both helped to loosen up the perfect pussy she was currently ploughing, and caused Lucina to squeeze her legs tighter as she feeling of her sensitive folds being rubbed sent her wild. Daisy finally felt she was able to start moving back and forth, just a little bit, as Lucina was practically dragged along with each meaty pump of Daisy’s hips. “Mmm, could just stay in here all day…” Daisy sighed to herself, and considering just how amazingly she fit inside Lucina, she might have been serious. Lucina certainly imagined the idea of Daisy railing her non-stop for a full 24 hours, and it sounded like the kind of training session that she could really get into! 

Lucina was a competitive girl deep down, and despite this being her first time, she wanted to show Daisy that she was just as worthy of being pounded into a babbling, sloppy mess as Peach or Rosalina. She began to try and match Daisy’s hip thrusts with her own movements, attempting to smack her own slim hips against Daisy’s. Daisy let out a muffled moan at Lucina’s actions.Clumsy as the movements were, they were enough to stroke the sensitive veins coating Daisy’s dick just right. “H-how does that feel?” Lucina asked in concern, “I…I hope it feels ok…” Daisy responded by picking up her pace, causing Lucina’s speech to stop and devolve back into whorish moans. “You’re such a good girl, Luci.” Daisy chuckled, “But this is your first time! You don’t have to worry about anything other than lying back and letting me clog your fucking pussy full of my spunk, alright?” “Y-YESSSS! YES, DAISY, I’M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A NASTY, PEEPING GIRL!”

Daisy enjoyed hearing this badass swordswoman totally surrendering herself to Daisy. The idea of Lucina being so thoroughly defeated by her hulking cockmeat was one that ignited Daisy’s dominant side even more. Without pulling out of Lucina, Daisy grabbed her lithe stomach and twisted her around. The feeling was indescribable, the feeling of Daisy’s gorgeous dick grinding her most sensitive folds in a way she had never even imagined feeling before forced Lucina to let out a scream. Daisy grabbed hold of Lucina’s thin arms, and her back was arched as Daisy continued to ram into her with a nasty, forceful, breeding rut.

Daisy’s hips slapped against Lucina’s ass with authority as Daisy, caught fully in her dominant mating routine, roughly smashed into Lucina. More and more of Daisy’s cock was able to slide into the cockdrunk Ylissean with each brutal thrust, and by this point most of Daisy’s incredible dick was able to slam into Lucina’s slick pussy. But neither of the two were satisfied with that. They wanted to make sure every last inch was lodged inside her, that would be the only victory the two would accept. “M-MORE! DO ME MORE, HARDER! I WANT EVERY PART OF YOU!” Lucina cried out, eliciting a tired laugh from Daisy, who had sweat forming on her mocha skin. “O-oh don’t worry, you precious little princess BITCH. You’re not getting away from me until I’ve fit every last inch inside you, and dumped this fucking load right into this GODDAMN PERFECT CUNT!”

Considering that is was through spying that Lucina first discovered Daisy’s trysts, you would assume they would be more careful not to attract attention. This was not the case, and by this point the pair were attracting an audience. The twin-tailed Robin watched with wide eyes from the other end of the castle wall, watching silently as her friend was utterly cocklocked by the brutish Sarasaland princess. She shivered in arousal as she watched Lucina’s ample ass jiggle with every pound, and she watched the normally stoic and reserved girl grit her teeth and cry out in bliss. If Daisy was able to make someone as stern as Lucina break down into a cock-loving mess like this, what would she do to her?

Robin jolted in surprise as she felt a hand clamp onto each of her shoulders. She slowly turned around, and looked upwards to see a pair of smiling blonde beauties. Peach and Rosalina, normally so sweet and kind, looked down at the shortstack tactician with knowing smirks. Robin gulped in response, but her fear at getting caught was short lived as the sound of Daisy roaring out like a wild animal made all three of them pay attention to what was going on.

“FUCK! I’m gonna cum! I wanna fuckin’ CUM!” Daisy shouted out, reaching her limit. Lucina looked over her shoulder and shook her head. “N-not yet! You can’t cum yet! Not until every last inch is in me! YOU HAVE TO FILL ME TO THE BRIM!” Daisy leaned forward and pushed Lucina’s head down onto the ground. It was a position of defeat, a pose you would take when you’d been thoroughly bested, but Lucina felt no shame or anger about it. She wanted Daisy to finish what she had started, and if that meant surrendering herself totally and completely to this ludicrous cock, then so be it! Lucina never faltered at a challenge, and this wonderful dick was the ultimate trial, one that Lucina was DETERMINED to defeat.

Daisy was mounting Lucina like an animal, completely covering her and using her gorgeous body for nothing but her own release. She dropped down, her huge tits, coated in sweat from exhaustion, pressing against Lucina’s back, and she began to speed up her thrusts as she began to reach her climax. She was determined to make sure that she was planted 100% inside Lucina when this cumshot went off. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” Daisy repeated to herself over and over, losing herself in the moment, “TAKE MY FUCKING JIZZ! GET PREGNANT! GET PREGNANT!” Lucina clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her pussy responding to Daisy’s aggression by preparing itself to cum all over the fat length as it fucked her so completely and totally.

Daisy’s thrusts kept going and going and going until finally, she could feel the moment had come. She raised her ass into the air, and with total intent, SMASHED herself into Lucina totally and fully. Every last inch of her gargantuan dick was buried inside Lucina, slammed in the hilt. This set both woman off, and they both raised their heads in a blissful howl. “AHHHHHHHOOOOOOOHHHHHH!” Lucina cried out, a cry of absolute pleasure as Daisy’s cock began to fire out a monstrous load. Daisy buried her head into Lucina’s long, blue hair and just let the moment she had worked so hard for happen, relishing in the feeling of releasing herself into another beautiful woman.

The sloshing sounds of thick, gooey spunk firing into a container that could no way contain it were lewd and loud. Thick globs of cum burst from Lucina’s pussy even as her womb was blasted with the thick mess. The grass was lathered in thick ropes of Daisy’s milkshake thick cum, and Lucina’s slim stomach was pumped totally full in only a few shots. But Daisy’s orgasm was absolutely ludicrous, and a few shots was only the start. Daisy continued to hold Lucina down, spewing endlessly into her tight hole before the limit was finally reached. Lucina’s howls quietened down, and soon her head was planted on the ground, her eyes rolled backwards as the power of Daisy’s orgasm, and the strength of her own, had totally defeated her.

Daisy yanked herself out and shakily stood to her feet, grabbing at her cock like a staggering drunk and jerking it over the panting form of Lucina. More thick ropes spewed out and sprayed all over her back. The short, slim girl was pasted head to toe in Daisy’s monstrous cumshots, and the big titted futa bitch was so lost in her release that a few thick shots flew into the air and splattered on her own breasts. Even with a girl like Lucina, Daisy found a way to coat a pair of huge tits in her jizz, one way or another.

Daisy leaned against the wall as she caught her breath, admiring the state she had left Lucina in. The cumsoaked warrior lay exhausted under the steaming, pungent streaks of white jizz, staining her pure , flawless skin. The novice was out of the picture, but Daisy was still raring to go! One cunt-stuffing mega load wasn’t enough to calm her down. She didn’t want to tire Lucina out any more than she already was though…”She probably won’t mind if I just jerk off all over her again, will she?” Daisy pondered to herself, although her rapidly hardening cock had already made that decision for her.

“Before you start pumping yourself off to your new jizz-jar, Daisy…” spoke a light voice from off to the side. Daisy turned to face her intruder, and was greeted by the sight of Rosalina and Peach pushing a red-faced, totally naked Robin forward. Robin was looking anywhere except the massive meatrod bobbing before her, but her hard nipples adorning her D-cup tits exposed her for the pervert she clearly was. “We caught this pretty little thing spying on you, Daisy,” explained Peach, “Just like that naughty Lucina, who you so rightly punished!” “Indeed, indeed!” Rosalina smiled sweetly, “And we can’t let Robin get away with this after being so hard on Lucina, right?” Robin’s eyes meekly peered up at Daisy, and she felt a twinge of excitement as Daisy licked her lips at her. “Gosh, Ylisse is just FILLED with perverted cumdumps!” Daisy giggled to herself, already back at her full impressive hardness, “I guess I’m gonna have to FUCK YOU SENSELESS AS WELL!” Robin let out a cry as Daisy dived at her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucina groaned as she finally started to come to her senses. Her head was spinning, her stomach was full, and she felt like she had run a marathon. She looked around at the familiar sight of the trees and hills of the Mushroom Kingdom, but took quick notice of the strange slapping noises coming from behind her. She turned around groggily, and what she saw woke her up instantly.

Daisy was holding Robin up against the wall of the castle, roughly fucking her jiggly, full body with every last inch of her raw cock. Robin was utterly broken by the monstrous fuck session, her brilliant mind taking a leave of absence under the crushing power of Daisy’s corrupting cock. Her tongue was lolling from her mouth, and her eyes were rolled back. Her arms and legs were wrapped around Daisy as tight as possible, ensuring there was no chance of Daisy’s cock NOT exploding deep inside her, though the rivers of creamy jizz pouring down Daisy’s thighs suggested at least one load had already been pumped into her.

Down below, Peach and Rosalina knelt down with their arms wrapped around Daisy’s thick thighs, kissing and licking at the streams of cum pouring from Robin’s cunt. Daisy’s fat balls were coated in two shades of lipstick from the constant barrage of steamy kisses the two had been planting on her, and their pretty faces were stained with ball-grease and viscous cumstains. They moaned like cats in heat, lapping up their masters juices with relish as Robin screamed and cried out in well-fucked bliss. “MORE! MORE! KNOCK ME UP! MAKE ME YOUR CUM-BLOATED WHORE-WIFE!” Robin cried out as Daisy buried her face in her impressive bust, the warm womanly scent forcing more cum to be produced in her swinging balls.

Lucina watched in amazement as her friend was utterly cock-claimed. She had no idea how much time had passed, but it’s likely it had been just as quick as Lucina’s own. She watched as Robin was bounced up and down, her pigtails swaying around wildly as the sounds of Daisy’s hips slapping against her supple flesh rang out, and she couldn’t help but feel jealous at how thoroughly Robin was being dicked down. She had only just woke up, but the Ylissean princess whore was already thinking of the next time Daisy would pound her senseless and leave her a cum-bloated babbling wreck.

“Mmmmm…MWAH!” Peach planted another big kiss on Daisy’s swinging balls, making sure to sniff at the thick scent created when you combine the reeking scent of royal jizz with the refined smell of slutty tactician juices. She noticed Lucina had come to her senses and smiled serenely at her. “Ahh, wonderful, you’re awake!” Rosalina turned as well with a smile. “Ahh, good. We’ll need your help, Lucina. There’s no way three girls will be enough for Daisy now she’s in this state.” Daisy didn’t even turn around, so busy muttering sweet nothings like “Get pregnant, you fuckslut” and “You’re my new wife, get bred like a fucking sow”, the kinds of things girls like these four just loved to hear.

Lucina didn’t even respond. She just began to crawl over, an act that she had once never even considered of doing in any situation, and licked her lips as she inched closer to the sweaty, sticky fuck-session before her. She staggered to her feet, and reached forward to wrap her arms around Daisy, and squeezed at her tits while pressing her face against her back with a deep, loving sigh. Daisy finally paused, realizing her new beau had woken up. “Lucina! Oh good, I was worried I’d been a little too rough.” “You absolutely were.” Peach replied with a sigh, “But then, that’s part of what we like about you, right?” “Robin certainly thinks so.” Rosalina giggled with a blush at the dick-ruined babe that was still happily coiled around Daisy.

Lucina breathed in Daisy’s scent and groped her huge tits. Daisy smiled to herself, letting Lucina feel her up to her hearts content before Lucina moved her head to the side to look her in the eyes. “You may have defeated me before,” Lucina stated, “But this battle is far from over.” Daisy nodded in agreement, her usual smile wide and pleased, “Of course, Princess Lucina! But I think it’s a bit too early for you to beat MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” She cried out in shock, and Peach and Rosalina’s eyes went wide as Lucina casually stuffed her fingers inside Daisy’s ass. Daisy’s back arched, and Robin was treated to a very sudden blast of thick, gooey jizz as Lucina forced a cumshot right out of Daisy! The spewing mess slopped onto the pair of blonde princesses below, and they quickly dropped their regal attitude to lap it up with abandon.

Lucina chuckled to herself as Daisy froze in place, spurting out cum like a broken hose. “I’m a fast learner, Princess Daisy.” She exclaimed, moving a hand down to gather a fistful of Daisy’s fat ballbatter, which she demurely licked up like honey, “I think you’ll find me a very worthy sparring partner from now on.” With that, Lucina dropped to her knees and joined her fellow princess bitches in slurping up Daisy’s cum. Daisy managed to finally look downwards, and she gulped to herself at the sight of Lucina gazing up at her, hearts flashing in her crested eyes. “I might…need to keep an eye on this one…” She murmured to herself. Robin, filled to the brim with jizz, looked downwards while Daisy’s attention was occupied, and an odd purple flash shone in her eyes for a brief second as she looked down at the four girls with a sudden hint of malice.


End file.
